Together
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: It was a simple day in the Ringtown Base. At least it was, until a fight broke out between the Heroes of Fiore. What was their fight about? Will they make up, of stay apart forever? This story is not beta-ed. Warning: somewhat sad in the beginning


Together

**Summary: It was a simple day in the Ringtown Base. At least it was, until a fight broke out between the Heroes of Fiore. What was their fight about? Will they make up, of stay apart forever? This story is not beta-ed.**

**Okay, seeing as this is my first fanfic, it'll probably suck. But don't hate me or be like "WTF what did I just read". I appreciate it if you give me feedback. Either constructive criticism or a positive comment would greatly be appreciated!**

**Oh yeah, Solana and Lunick are sixteen and have been dating for a year now. I thought to put that crucial information in there.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, well, let's just say that I would change a lot of things...**

**Solana's P.O.V.**

I fought the tears that threatened to spill out as I faced his wrath. He was yelling recklessly, his judgement and feelings clouded by shock. His partner Pokemon was trying to calm him down, but no such luck. Plusle was defiantly standing between us. I think she's trying to be there to stop him from attacking me. I kept on yelling at him, even through my tears. It Ended when I ran out of the Ringtown Base, past a surprised Spenser, and into Lyra Forest with tears in my eyes.

Sorry, let me backtrack.

I just got off the phone. My hands were unstable as I took in shaky breaths. I was still trying to digest the news. Then it hit me. How will Lunick react to the fact that... ugh, I can't say it in my own mind. Maybe a bit of walking outside would help me sort out my thoughts.

I went through the maze that I have memorized(eventually), until I wounded up in the somewhat living room that was connected to the room with the door that led outside. I quickly spotted Lunick, casually sipping coffee while reading the latest edition of Almia Times on the couch. He noticed me as soon as I stepped into the room, which destroyed my plan of trying to sneak into the connecter room. He put down the paper and flashed a lazy smile at me. I shakily smiled back. He seemed to not have noticed my hesitation.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked as he walked towards me.

I took a deep breath. I was about to tell him, but I chickened out and replied with a small, "Fine." This time he noticed my shakiness.

"What's wrong?" he asked as completed his small journey. He wrapped his arms around me, but kept enough space so that he could look me straight in the eye. Well, that blew up my plan of making a run to the door. Darn it, I knew I would have this conversation soon, but I didn't want it to happen while I'm still trying to process the news.

I knew I was presented another opportunity, but I ignored it. "Nothing." I tried to smile reassuringly, but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

Lunick frowned at me. "Sol, I know that something is wrong," he persisted.

"It's nothing to worry about, Lunick," I tried to convince him, trying to break out of his grip. Unfortunately, his grip tightened to stop me from escaping.

"C'mon, Solana, you can tell me. Don't you trust me?" he asked.

'I do trust you,' I thought. Somehow, those words sparked the courage I needed and I blurted it out before I can stop it. His face morphed into shock as he let go of me.

Then, it all fell apart.

**Lunick's P.O.V. **_(When Solana entered the room)_

I noticed my girlfriend as soon as she entered the room. She looked as beautiful as ever, but she looked a bit... scared. I didn't know why she was scared, so I just flashed a smile at her. She hesitated a second before she smiled back, although it seemed to take a lot of mental effort. I was curious, but I acted as if I didn't noticed. I realized a long time ago that probing her will get me nowhere.

" How's my favorite girl?" I asked her as I move towards her. Who knows, maybe she'll tell me if I ask.

She took a deep breath. It looked like she was going to tell me something important, but she only squeaked out a small,"Fine."

I let my concern leak out. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried that something happened to my Solana. I circled my arms around her waist because she seemed as if she will run out soon.

"Nothing," she said again a bit stronger than her first time. She grimaced at me, but I knew that she tried to smile to reassure me. It only increased my worries.

I frowned at her. "Sol, I know that something is wrong," I insisted.

"It's nothing to worry about, Lunick," she muttered. She started to try to wrestle out of my arms, so I tightened my hold on her.

"C'mon, Solana, you can tell me," I tried to bait. "Don't you trust me?"

Apparently something in those words made her pluck up the courage to tell me what was bothering her. I only said that because she finally spouted out the news.

I frozed. My brain was in overgear, trying to process what she just said. Solana noticed my stiffness because she quietly whispered,"Lunick?"

By that time, the shock wore off and anger settled in. I snapped and started to yell at her. I knew that I had to take it out on something. Unfortunately, that 'something' turned out to be Solana.

I let loose my fury upon her. What was I angry about? Now that I look back on it, I believe that I actually partially mad at Solana, but the majority was on myself. I had been careless, and it seems that Arceus was paying me back. Of course, Solana fought back. The only reason why nobody was there to break up the fight was because Spenser was at a meeting at Fall City and the other rangers were out , I wouldn't dare yell at Solana, no matter what happened. But I couldn't control my emotions. My volume and anger slowly ascended to the point where Minun was trying to pull me back. I knew that he was trying his best to keep me in line, but he will only shock me if it got worse. Solana's partner, Plusle, was standing before me, her cheeks sparking dangerously. Tears were welling up in Solana's eyes and it was painfully obvious that she was futilely trying to keep them at bay. Even when I knew that I was causing her pain, I kept on yelling at her.

It all ended when she ran out of the room, to the door leading outside. I vaguely saw her run past Spenser, who entered the room I was in. Plusle scampered past him to give chase to her fleeing master.

"_What_ in the name of Arceus _happened_?!" Spenser yelled at me. That was when the things I did to Solana settled in. After this realization, the pain and guilt assaulted me.

"Oh crud," I muttered before shoving past Spenser. I briefly saw a flash of surprise as I ran past him. I think he was mad now that I pushed him away, but I could care less at the moment. I need to find Solana. I think I caught a glimpse of her running to Lyra Forest before the door closed.

**Spenser's P.O.V. (A/N: I ****_had_****to do his point of view!)**

This was a weird, if not confusing, predicament. First, I come back from a (boring) ranger's leader meeting in Fall City to see one of my top rangers run out of the base. I swear, she had tears in her eyes. Hoping for some answers, I entered my base to be greeted with the sight of my other top ranger get shock by Plusle. Said Pokemon ran past my legs, probably to follow her partner. I came into the living room, and yelled, "_What _in the name of Arceus _happened_?!"

Apparently, that snapped Lunick out of his trance. I heard him mutter an, "Oh crud" before pushing me out of his way to the door. His partner Pokemon followed him obediently. I was surprised, then mad that he pushed me, but the anger disappeared as soon as it came when I realized what happened. They had a fight.

I stood there as this revelation came upon me. My styler beeped, indicating an incoming call. I snapped out of it in order to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Heeyyyy, Spenser," one of my rangers greeted me cheerfully. Too cheerfully, if I may add. "Are ya busy?"

"Not particularly..." I trailed off while staring at the door.

"Okay, well, could you help me? I'm stuck in a tree again at the southeast part of town."

"Again? How...?" I began to ask, but thought better of it. "Fine, I'm coming."

I hung up and ran out of the base. This day is getting weirder and weirder.

**Solana's P.O.V.**

I was running through Lyra Forest, just letting my feet lead me. Branches kept hitting me, sometimes making small cuts and I would stumble over the occasional root or Pokemon. My tears were really not helping me, and I should stop running and tend to my wounds, both physically and mentally. But I kept running. I don't want to go back there, to where Spenser will question me about what happened and scold me about my reckless charging through the forest, to-

Lunick. Oh Arceus.

I _was_ expecting the worse, but it still hurt. Just imagination is not even close to the real thing. His words were currently the only thing on my mind, my subconscious making sure that I won't fall and kept me running. They kept on coming until it was a mass of unfinished thoughts.

I vaguely registered that I entered a clearing. I got out of the chaos in my mind long enough to observe my surroundings.

Sunlight was filtering through the leaves of the trees surrounding the clearing. I could only see small patches of sky, and there was only enough light to clearly see the rest of the clearing and where I go. The grass was a supposedly healthy green, but the light bathed it in a yellowish-greenish glow. Different kinds of flowers dotted the field in varying shades of color.

It took me a moment for me to recognize this place. It was the clearing that me and Lunick had stumbled upon one day while getting lost patrolling. This was the place where we confided to each other our fears, our weaknesses our hopes and dreams...

It was also the place where we had confessed to each other about our feelings to the other, our first date was also held here, and we spent most of our dates here.

In short, it held a lot of memories and it kinda hurt to be here.

I ignored the new pain and forged on through the ankle-tall grass until I reaches the center, which, surprisingly, had no flowers growing there. When I reached my destination, I collapsed onto the ground. I was both physically and mentally exhausted. As I rested, I realized something.

'_What happens now?'_

I can't go back to Ringtown base, that's for sure. Lunick was there, and that was reason enough. In fact, I don't think I could be a Ranger now, what with the... yup, still can't even say it in my mind. Maybe I could settle down in Almia, I heard that it's supposedly a nice region...

My musings were stopped when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Plusle holding my right sleeve. Her eyes were wide with concern.

"I'm fine," I told her. I knew that she didn't buy it, but she didn't go any further. We sat in silence for some time, until we heard a rustling sound from where I entered.

Years of Ranger experience had me jump up from my spot and run to the foliage farthest from the noise. Plusle was running right at my heels. I hid behind the trunk, listening for the noise again.

It originally was faint, but it grew louder and more prominent. I held my breath as the noise appears to have reached it's climax. I poked my head from behind the tree in order to see something burst from the trees. The said something was a person. And I knew said person.

"Lunick?"

**Lunick's P.O.V.**

I was following Solana's Plusle through Lyra Forest, dodging tree branches or the occasional Pokemon. I soon lost sight of the cream-and-red fur of Solana's partner, but I think I know where Solana went. I knew that she would always go here, whether she knew about it or not.

Finally, I stumbled into our glade. I scanned the area, hoping for at least one glimpse of the familiar sky blue hair. I was maybe halfway through my search when I heard a faint, "Lunick?" come from the other side of where I was standing. My head immediately turned to the sound.

"Solana?" I whispered. There was no response so I said it a bit louder. "Solana, I know your there." I hope that she doesn't think that I'm bluffing. My hopes came true when I saw her hesitantly

into my line of sight. Solana uncertainly walked towards the center of the clearing, but stopped near it.

I walked to her, but she immediately took a step back when I was a couple of feet near her. I realized that I had to take her by surprise so I jumped to shorten the gap and landed right on her. She started to struggle underneath me, but I pinned her arms down.

"Lunick, get off of me!" she yelled.

"Just listen to me!" I yelled back. It was plain that she ignored me when she kept on struggling, so I did the only thing that I could think of.

I kissed her.

**Solana's P.O.V.**

Arceus darn it, why did Lunick tackle me?! Oh yeah, because my subconscious just _had_ to tell my body to move back. Granted, I was too terrified to move, but I didn't want him near me.

Anyways, right now I was struggling underneath a weight that I believe could rival a Groudon. When he does get off of me, I'm so going to punch him.

"Lunick, get off of me!" I shouted. If he still sits on me, he could damage... argh, still hasn't settled in my mind.

"Just listen to me!" he shouted back. If he isn't gonna get off of my, then I'm gonna make him. I continued to struggle in hopes that he would get off of me.

Suddenly, I felt his lips press onto mine. His eyes were closed, and I was shocked. It took me only a moment to snap out of it and kiss back.

We separated when we were out of breath and he got off of me. He held out his hand to help me up and I took it. Once I was standing, he took my free hand into his own.

"Solana, I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that. I was extremely confused and I couldn't take it any more, so I let it out. I'm sorry that you were there to take it. Please, please, _please_ forgive me," Lunick rushed out. I barely caught it.

Before he could continue, I kissed him. I believe that the action would be enough to tell him that I forgive him _and _effectively shut him up.

We pulled away when we needed oxygen, and our foreheads were pressed tightly together. As I was catching my breath, I was thinking that the future looks bright. That I could conquer anything.

The the doubt started clouding it.

What would happen if we fought again? And he didn't come back? What if we can't support it? What if we have to give it away? Or worse...

My pessimistic train of thought was cut off my Lunick. I swear, sometimes, I think that he could read my mind. This was one of those 'sometimes'.

"I _promise_ you that I won't _ever_ leave you again. No matter what," Lunick began. "I may not know what would happen in the future, but I _know_ that we will get through this." He unclasped one of his hands from mine and placed it on my stomach. "Together."

My vision got blurry with happy tears. I shakily put my empty hand on his. "Together."

**That's all! Was the ending too cheesy? Did I switch P.O.V. Too much? Please tell me what you think! Until my next fanfic (whenever that may come)! Oh, the news was that Solana was pregnant and Lunick was the father.**


End file.
